Abalan's sword
Abalan's sword was the NoHead weapon of the NoHead Master the Gladiator's secret apprentice, a mutant assassin named Abalan. The apprentice's sword was of a skeletal and utilitarian design. Intended for both training and combat purposes, it served multiple purposes such as the many sparring matches between the apprentice and his holobot WINDOW, as well as meditation sessions in which he concentrated on telekinetically reassembling his sword. As his training neared completion by 2004, the apprentice was dispatched on a series of tasks to assassinate three fugitive police officers — Ronald Koda, Casey Tartus and Rachel Bradley. Upon the completion of his final trials, the Gladiator betrayed his apprentice on the orders of Emperor Mr. Stupid NoHead, and cast him out into space. As a result, Abalan's sword was lost in the vacuum of space, though he was ultimately saved from death by his Master in order to be redeployed on several new missions that would lead to the reformation of the police. Due to the loss of his apprentice's sword, the Gladiator provided Abalan with another sword as a replacement. Specifications Abalan's first sword appeared to be based on the design utilized by the Gladiator, featuring an emitter shroud and a mostly solid casing. However, rather than follow the over-sized, bulky design of his master’s weapon, Abalan opted for a considerably more skeletal make. His weapon featured an exposed energizer chamber, and rather than include a handgrip, the whole of the weapon was sheathed in somewhat tarnished looking bare-metal. The blade utilized a set of durasteel energizers supplied by the Gladiator. History Like much of Abalan's training, the circumstances of the sword's creation were brutal. As a child, Abalan once ordered WINDOW to chain him up and not give him food or water until he could take apart and rebuild the sword using only the Dark side. He did not succeed, and WINDOW was forced to release him from his bonds. While this early effort was a failure, Abalan did eventually succeed in crafting a sword, and it saw frequent use in training duels with his robot, WINDOW, and even with the Gladiator himself. Abalan wielded the sword against an officer for the first time when he was sent to eliminate Ronald Koda, who was attacking an Imperial shipyard above Australia. Carving his way through the facility, killing Imperials and Koda's men alike, as per the Gladiator's orders to leave no witnesses, Marek finally engaged Koda within the command center of the shipyard. After a heated duel, Abalan bested Koda by blinding him with his own blade, pushing it into his face during a blade-lock. The sword would subsequently see use against Casey Tartus in Columbia, though Abalan would be forced to best Tartus with his superpowers, due to Tartus' sword skills. On his way to reporting back to the Gladiator, Abalan telekinetically dismantled and reassembled his sword while in meditation, though he was interrupted by a communication from the Gladiator, breaking his concentration and scattering the sword components across the floor of his ship's onboard training room. Abalan was ordered to travel to Tsala and eliminate Rachel Bradley, one of the last surviving members of the Police High Council. Confronting Bradley, Abalan only narrowly managed to defeat her, impaling her with his own blade while only barely blocking her attack with telekinesis. Returning to the Gladiator to report his success, Abalan was betrayed, his existence having been found out by Mr. Stupid NoHead. On NoHead's orders, Abalan was thrown into the vacuum of space, and lost the sword to the void. Abalan's near dead body was quickly retrieved, and after a recovery period, he resumed his service to the Gladiator, wielding Koda's sword as a replacement for his original weapon. Appearances * *''Survival of the NoHeads'' * Notes and references Category:Abalan's possessions Category:Personal swords Category:Tin energizer swords